Mario 100 Themes Challenge
by Madz the Penguin
Summary: Who said the 100 themes challenge has to be done by one person? Authors Random Dawn 14 and Madz the Penguin work together to finish the list of 100 themes! Will they complete the challenge? Newest theme: Blue. Peach decides to wear a blue dress instead of the famous pink one she always wears. How will the Toads react to her new dress?
1. Flowers

**Hello! You probably think I'm Madz, but I'm actually Random Dawn 14. Madz and I decided to do a 100 themes challenge together; I'm writing the odd numbered chapters and she's writing the even numbered chapters. Now that you know that, you (hopefully) won't get confused!**

**I know I've said before that I'm taking a break from the Mario fandom, but this seemed like a really fun idea, so I guess I'm back for now?**

**Anyway, here's the first one-shot theme, Flowers.**

* * *

He came into the little flower shop every week on Fridays. With a bit of money out of his new paycheck, the red-hatted Toad bought a potted flower. Every week it was different kind of flower; be it a rose, a lily, or a tulip. Every week it was a different color of a different flower.

The girl couldn't imagine what he did with so many flowers. A lucky girl, perhaps? It wasn't her business to know, however, so every week she showed him a new flower without any questions. The most she ever said to him was, "Welcome back." "Here's a nice flower." "Thank you. Have a nice day!"

Just what could one Toad do with so many flowers? He had been dropping by every week since she had started working in the shop about seven months ago. If they were for a girl, the man must love her a lot to buy a flower for her every week. The pink-hatted young lady was very curious, but it wouldn't be her place to ask.

The young woman had many regular customers, like the young high school student who was courting a classmate, and the elderly widow who bought fresh roses once a month for her deceased husband's grave. But none of them interested her like the Toad who came every Friday.

It was Friday afternoon again, and the man was walking in right on time.

"Welcome back," the woman greeted. "I have just the flower for you this week." She reached down and picked up the potted flower she had set aside. It was a Jacob's Ladder. The blossoms hung down on the stem of the plant, looking like tiny bells.

The man looked it over before nodded as he always did and said, "Perfect. I'll take it."

While she was ringing up his purchase, she thought about the first week he came to buy a flower. He had said to her, "Toadette, why do you work in this little shop?"

Toadette, for that was the young woman's name, was surprised, but had answered, "Because I enjoy the flowers."

"Yes, the flowers are nice. But for years music was your passion. Why is it all about the flowers now?"

"Because it was time for a change of pace."

"But you are happy working here?"

"I'm very happy working here. My only regret is that I work so often I don't have the time for a garden of my own." It saddened her to be among so many flowers all day long without the privilege of being able to arrange them as she wished.

"I see..." The man had looked thoughtful. "Why do you not make the shop your garden?"

"If this were my garden I would mix all of the flowers together in colorful groups. No two flowers in a group would be the same type or color. It would be beautiful, but my manager would not like it. Nobody would be able to find what they're looking for."

"I understand."

Toadette snapped out of her thought as the man paid what he owed and took his flower. "Thank you for the lovely flower."

"Thank you. Have a nice day and come again soon!"

She watched him leave and wondered why he had chosen to make conversation on that day. She wondered again what he did with all the flowers, and told herself again it didn't concern her.

The next day was Saturday, which was the busiest day of a holiday-free week. But she only worked for a half-day because it was her birthday. Even on such a chilly November morning quite a few people wanted to shop for flowers. Maybe they wanted something to make them think of spring to help them get through the cold winter.

She left the shop a quarter to twelve. Wrapping a scarf around her neck, she went out the door and found someone waiting for her.

"Hello, Toadette," they said with a smile. "Happy birthday." It was the red-hatted Toad who came to the shop every Friday. In the shop he was just another customer, but out in the world, he was her brother.

She smiled in return. "Hello, Toad. Thank you. What are you doing here?"

"I just thought I'd treat my sister to lunch on her birthday; that's all."

He took her to his house, where she found he had lunch in the oven.

"It smells good," Toadette said. "Is it lasagna?"

"Yes. It won't be ready for about ten more minutes, so I want to show you something."

He took her hand and led her to his guest bedroom. She wondered what he could want to show her.

He flung the door open and shouted, "Surprise!"

Toadette gasped. The room was filled with flowers. Flowers from the shop she worked at. The shop that Toad visited every week.

"W-what is this? I thought...I thought you were buying these for a girl."

Toad laughed. "I was. Just not the girl you expected. When I saw how much you loved working with flowers, I decided the best birthday gift I could give to you would be a garden. I know you don't have enough time to plant more than a few flowers around your own house, but maybe when spring comes, we could plant all of these together?"

"I would like that a lot." Toadette threw her arms around her brother in a hug. "Thank you, Toad. This is the best gift ever."


	2. Idiot

**Hi everyone! It's Madz! Dawn does the odds, and I do the evens! Wait, what? You think I did the first chapter? Ohhhh, no, I didn't. That was Dawn. I'm doing the evens on the list. So, this is me, Madz, doing the evens.**

**Since you all know how the story works now, we are going to do the second theme: idiot. Yes, I know, it's not the best theme, but it's part of the challenge. For this theme, I'm going to use Dr. Mario, since he's a plumber who's also a doctor. In Super Smash Bros. Brawl (or a Smash Bros. game, I forgot), Mario is 26 years old. Unless he skipped grades (which I don't think he did), he should still be in medical school or he should be an intern. So, what do I think? He didn't go to medical school. He got his degree by watching House, Scrubs, and ER.**

**So, let's do this theme! This is my first theme, and I shall write it!**

"Wow, I cured one person today!"

That was the sound of Dr. Mario, who was marching happily through the hallway. He successfully cured a patient, but it was a hard task. He didn't really like that patient, because the patient was his enemy.

When he was about to walk into a room, he heard the patient calling him.

"Dr. Mario!"

Dr. Mario ran to the room where the patient was and was angry he saw him again.

"I already cured you, Dr. Toadley!" he growled.

"Did you just cure me of hiccups? Indeed you did!" the Toad yelled. Both of them were rivals ever since elementary school.

"Said the person who was laughing like fangirl!"

Dr. Toadley stared at him with a confused look. "Do you know what a fangirl is? No you don't,"

"Yes I do!" Dr. Mario shouted, "A fangirl is a girl who is a big fan of a fandom"

"But do fangirls laugh like I did? They most certainly don't! Do they scream and squeal at their fandoms? Of course they do!"

There was a moment of silence until the psychic doctor spoke again. "Are you dumb if you don't know that? Yes you are!"

Dr. Mario was shocked at his comment. "You take that back!"

"Then should you prove it? Yes you should!"

Dr. Mario thought for a second before saying something he thought made him look smarter. "Remember middle school when Pokemon was new and popular?"

Dr. Toadley raised an eyebrow. "Do I remember Pokemon? Yes I do"

"I always beat you at Pokemon! Pokemon takes strategy, right? Strategy is something smart people have!"

"Well, ummm…."

"_Ha! I beat you at Pokemon again!"_

_It was sixth grade, and everybody was playing Pokemon. Everybody on the playground showed people and Toads their new Pokemon and gym badges. However, the champion of the playground was Mario, who had a Mewtwo that could beat most Pokemon._

"_Ha, I beat you again, Windwaker! Your Chansey and Hypno can't beat me!"_

_Windwaker, a Toad that claimed to be psychic, was angry that he was beaten again._

"_I'll try again! I'll beat that Pokemon clone of, ummm…Mew?"_

_Dr. Mario laughed at him. "Sorry, Mr. Toadley, but Mew isn't a real Pokemon!"_

_Everyone else started laughing at Windwaker, who was starting to cry. Even the little kids laughed at him, because they knew Mew wasn't a real Pokemon. The poor Toad ran away, crying more than a little kid that got all of his toys taken away._

"Did that flashback make you seem smarter? No it didn't! Is that because Mew is a real Pokemon? Indeed it is!"

Dr. Mario chuckled and replied, "But I beat everybody! Remember the Pokemon anime where…"

"Quiet!" the other doctor exclaimed, "Do you even know how to cure a burn? No you don't!"

Still a bit surprised, he answered, "You get a Burn Heal from the Pokemart…"

"Am I talking about Pokemon? I'm certainly not! Do I mean in real life? Yes I do!"

Dr. Mario thought for a moment and replied, "If it's your hand and it's on fire, then you just blow on it like a birthday candle! It's that easy!"

Dr. Toadley did a facepalm and said, "Is that how you cure a burn? No it isn't. If it's not serious, do you put it in cold water for a few minutes? Yes you do."

"Well then, prove it,"

A little shocked, the Toad Town doctor answered, "Am I really going to burn my hand? No I'm not!"

"Then who's the dumb one? You are! Because _you_ can't even cure your habit of answering your own questions!"

Dr. Toadley looked offended by the comment. He walked over to Dr. Mario's degree and took it off the wall. He took the medical degree out of the frame, ripped it apart with fury, and dropped the pieces on the floor. The cloth on the doctor's face was covering his mouth, but his eyes showed that he was smug and satisfied at the same time.

"Is that what you get for saying that to me? You certainly did,"

Unfortunately, Nurse Toadstool walked in the room and saw Dr. Mario's degree on the floor, close to Toadley's feet. She stared at him with an angry expression.

"You guys fought again?"

They both nodded their head, but Dr. Mario pointed at Dr. Toadley and said, "He called me dumb!"

"Yes, but is that because it's a true fact?! Indeed it is!"

"Guys, I know which one is dumb,"

They both stared at Nurse Toadstool. "Who?"

"Both of you," she answered, "Now go put Dr. Mario's degree back together. No one likes you see you two arguing"

When Nurse Toadstool walked out of the room, Dr. Mario had a good idea. He did a huge smile, but not big enough so his teeth were showing.

"You want to hire a guy who's good at puzzles to put the degree back together?"

Dr. Toadley's eyes showed that he was smiling like Dr. Mario. "Are you smarter than I thought? I think you are,"

**Yep, here's my oneshot. It's not that good in my opinion, but it's great practice. If you're having writer's block, the 100 themes challenge can help you get ideas for what to write. There are many variations of it, but you can find some good ones on Google.**

**So, about the age logic in the flashback, I just did the math in my head. It doesn't really matter, since age logic doesn't apply in the Marioverse. (Kylie Koopa is young forever, like Ash Ketchum) I know Mario is 26, like I said, but even if Toadley is 30 in my headcanon, it's up to you to decide how old Dr. Toadley is. Every headcanon is different, like every human. (for example, some think Fawful survived after BIS, some think he was revived, and others think he's dead. It's up to you)**

**I hope you like the chapter! If I had to write a theme that was about, "idiot", then this is what I would write.**

**P.S. Mew was known after Mewtwo. That's why they didn't believe Windwaker Toadley. It's a true Pokemon fact. Listen to the original Pokerap; it doesn't have Mew there for a reason.**


	3. Winter

**Sorry I took so long working on this one! I'd been worrying about some stuff over the past week and didn't feel like writing, but everything's okay now.**

**Here's theme number 3: Winter**

**This was fun to write on a day as hot as today.**

* * *

"Over here, Daisy!"

The tomboyish princess turned to face where the voice had come from and smiled when she saw Luigi waving at her. Picking up her bags, she walked up to him.

After spending most of her life living in Sarasaland where the weather was usually fair and warm, she had come to visit her friends in the Mushroom Kingdom to experience her first winter with snow. In preparation for her trip, she had gotten some warmer clothes along with a warm coat. Even though she was inside the airport, Daisy was glad she was wearing her new coat. She had gotten a taste of the chill in the air when she got off the plane.

"Hi, Luigi!" she greeted her friend cheerfully. "Thanks for coming to meet me here."

"No problem. I've got a taxi waiting outside, so let's go." He took her bags for her as any gentleman would do. "Ugh, your bags are heavier than usual; I guess you remembered to get some warm things to wear while you're here."

"Yep."

"That's good." Luigi added teasingly, "We wouldn't want our little Sarasaland flower to freeze.

Daisy giggled and followed him outside of the airport and into the waiting taxi cab. While Luigi put her bags into the trunk, she watched the snow fall from the gray sky above and down to the already covered ground. Shivering, she wrapped her coat tightly around her body.

Luigi climbed in the backseat and sat beside her, and then they were driven to Peach's Castle.

During the whole drive Daisy stared out the window, mesmerized at how pretty everything looked covered with snow. What was it about the white stuff that made it seem so magical? And how could something that was frozen look so fluffy? Fascinating!

"Here we are," the taxi driver said. "Princess Peach's castle."

Luigi paid the fare for the ride while Daisy retrieved her bags. As a few flakes of snow landed on her nose, she squealed cheerfully, "Ah! It feels so light and fluffy; I love it!"

She overheard the taxi driver laughing while Luigi explained she had never seen snow before, but she wasn't bothered by the driver's amusement. She had the excitement of a small child and nothing could bother her now. In fact, she almost felt like a little kid again.

The taxi drove away and the two friends went inside the castle. Along with a delicious smell coming from the kitchen, they were greeted by Princess Peach herself. She gave them a warm smile.

"Hello, Daisy," she said. "Welcome to my castle. We're all so glad to have you here."

"Thanks," Daisy grinned. "I'm glad to be here."

"I hope you'll enjoy a good old-fashioned winter with snow."

"I love it already!"

Peach chuckled. "I see. Well, you two are just in time for supper. We're having chicken soup."

"It smells great," Daisy said. "I'll just take my stuff to my room then wash up quick."

"Alright. Luigi, would you mind showing Daisy her room?"

"Of course. It's this way."

He took her upstairs and opened the door to a guest room. It wasn't anything special, but it would be comfortable enough for her. She went inside and set her bags down by the bed.

"I'll let you get settled in," Luigi said in a friendly way. "See you at dinner."

"Thank you, I'll be down in a few minutes."

Once she was alone, Daisy started unpacking. She hung her clothes up in the closet and hung her coat above an air vent so it could dry. Then she put out her toiletries on a desk that already had some paper and writing utensils on it.

"Just like being at a hotel," she muttered with a smile.

With her unpacking done, she went to the nearest bathroom to freshen up a little before going down to supper.

"Brrr…" Daisy shivered a bit and pulled the heavy comforter over her head. It felt like it was too early to get up. It was too cold outside of the covers, too.

Smiling to herself, she thought about the previous night's supper. The chicken soup had been wonderful; just the thing to warm everyone's insides. Throughout the meal she had talked and laughed with her friends, and they told about the fun things they could do together in the snow.

The flower princess lifted the blanket to look at the clock on the nightstand beside her bed. She gasped when she saw it after nine. Throwing the blanket back, she sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed.

Once she got over the dizziness from getting up too quickly, she walked gracefully across the room to the window which she found overlooked Toad Town. Shielding her eyes from the bright sun and the snow that reflected it, Daisy grinned stupidly at all of the snow that had fallen over night.

Gleefully, she hurried to dress and then went downstairs for some breakfast.

Mario, who was sitting at the breakfast table drinking coffee and reading the morning paper, looked up and smiled as Daisy entered the room.

"Well, good morning. We weren't sure how long you planed on sleeping, but there's still some oatmeal left on the stove."

"Thanks." She helped herself to a bowl of steaming oatmeal and a glass of orange juice then joined Mario at the table. "I didn't mean to sleep in so long, but the bed was _so _comfortable…"

The red-clad man chuckled. "It's no problem. You're on vacation here."

They continued to chat until Daisy finished eating. Mario downed the rest of his drink then the two cleaned up their spots at the table.

"So, what are we going to do today?" Daisy asked as they put their dishes in the dishwasher.

"Me and Luigi were thinking we would teach you how to have a snowball fight."

"Oooh, sounds fun."

Ten minutes later, Mario, Luigi, Daisy, and even Peach were outside and were quickly joined by a group of Toads who wanted to partake in the snowball fight. Then they split into two teams. Luigi, Daisy and half of the Toads made up one team while Mario, Peach, and the rest of the Toads made up the other. The teams went to their own sides of the yard to make their snowballs.

"Here's what you do," Luigi said to Daisy. "Just take a handful of snow and roll it around until you have a ball. It's like making meatballs. Oh, and try not to get any ice in your ball; it could hurt someone."

It took a couple of tries, but soon Daisy got the hang of it. She helped her team to make a nice big pile of snowballs. Suddenly, her shoulder was hit by something. She turned to look just in time for her face to get sprayed with snow as the ball of it broke apart.

"They've started already," one Toad yelled excitedly.

Save for a few Toads who continued making snowballs, everyone rushed to pile and grabbed as many snowballs as they could hold.

"Be careful not to hit anyone's face," Luigi warned Daisy as he ran into the fight.

Daisy found that snowball fights were really easy; the only goal was to hit and avoid _being_ hit. Nobody kept score; it was just for fun.

She ran around the yard, throwing snowballs at unsuspecting victims and almost danced about so she wouldn't get hit herself. The whole time she laughed happily.

She wished the fun would never end, but of course it had to. After quite a few hours everyone was tired and hungry for lunch. People started leaving to eat and get some rest. Daisy and her friends were the last to go.

She was sorry the fight was over, but, she thought as she took off her wet clothes and put on dry ones, she still had the rest of the week to have even more fun.


	4. Tea

**It's the evens again, and you know what that means? I get to write the theme again! This time, the theme is less insulting and more relaxing.**

**Yep, I'm writing about tea. Europe drinks it, America sometimes drinks it (some prefer a soda or coffee or something else), and some parts of Asia drink it. Tea is used for many things, but it usually helps us relax. It's like an older version of coffee, and I…**

**Oh! Where was I again? Oh, right, the theme! Sorry, even talking about tea is relaxing. So, here's a story, but this time, with Toadsworth.**

For years, Toads never thought of Toadsworth's childhood. Children always thought he was an old man that was so old, they thought he didn't remember when he was a kid. Contrary to popular belief, Toadsworth remembers his childhood and treasures it greatly.

He was much calmer when he was a child. He had nothing to worry about, except when his sister wanted him to go to her tea parties. Now, he loves having a cup of tea with other Toads, especially Toadbert. Loathing tea parties was now impossible for the wise old Toad.

One day, Toadsworth talked to Peach about problems with the Mushroom Kingdom.

"Princess, I am very disappointed with you! You said you would change the prices for mushrooms! You didn't change them!"

"Don't worry, Toadsworth," reassured Peach, "Ten coins isn't that bad. Besides, the doctor said to watch your blood pressure. Shroomshock isn't a good thing"

"The Beanbean Kingdom changed the economy again! Now ten coins is a hundred Beanbean coins!"

Princess Peach shook her head and said, "Please calm down. Yesterday, you said to focus on improving healthcare. Now, you're focusing on more than one. Let's improve the kingdom, one task at a time"

Toadsworth was breathing quickly with stress. Peach sat up from her chair and rubbed Toadsworth's back.

"What about you go drink some tea with Toadbert? Your body will thank you for it,"

"But Princess!" shouted Toadsworth, "Bowser will kidnap you! And he'll…and he'll…"

Nearly about to faint, Peach picked up Toadsworth and placed him on her bed. Before she could do anything, Toadsworth fainted.

When he woke up, he saw something blue sitting on the bed. When he opened his eyes some more, he saw that it was Toadbert.

"By boogity!" exclaimed Toadbert, "Are you alright?!"

Toadsworth sat up and looked for Peach. She was nowhere to be seen. Getting worried, he called her name.

"Princess!"

"She's fine, by boogity," reassured Toadbert, "The Toad guards are protecting her"

"But Bowser…"

"Mario and Luigi will save her, by boogity!"

The elderly Toad grabbed his cane from beside him and got off the bed. Making sure the room wasn't moving, he took a few steps with his cane.

"Are you sure you're going to be alright, by boogity?"

"Yes, I'm alright," replied Toadsworth, "It happens occasionally. I know it's not Shroomshock or anything like that"

Toadbert's eyes were wide open with shock. It looked like he was starting to get worried about Toadsworth.

"By boogity, Shroomshock? You got Shroomshock?"

"Don't worry, it only happened once. That was when Peach was in a time machine with you and Toadiko,"

There was a moment of silence. During that moment, Toadbert got much calmer than he was a few seconds ago.

"Do you want to have some tea today, by boogity?"

Toadsworth never refused to have a cup of tea with Toadbert. He was very worried about Peach, but Toadbert somehow made his stress fade away. It must have been a mixture of how he loved having a cup of tea with the Toads and how Toadbert reassured him that everything was alright.

"Why wouldn't I? It's a nice day to have some tea,"

Toadbert smiled and responded, "Good, by boogity! I'll get the tea. You stay right there"

The blue Toad left the room, and Toadsworth sat on Peach's bed. Something was strange about him getting the tea after asking him if he wanted tea.

Toadbert always brought the tea, and then asked him. This time, it was the other way around. There was no, "Oh, I forgot, by boogity!" He just calmly said, "I'll get the tea"

This made Toadsworth worry a bit. What was going on? Did the usual person make the tea? The elderly Toad was getting suspicious.

After around fifteen minutes, Toadbert came back with some teacups and a teapot.

"I got the tea, by boogity! Sorry it took me so long; I had to go to the Bean 'n Badge and back,"

Now Toadsworth was even more worried. "Who made the tea?"

"By boogity, let's not stress about that. We don't want you…"

"Who made the tea?!" Toadsworth repeated. He was getting farther away from feeling calm.

Toadbert looked both ways and said, "Fawful made it, by boogity"

Now Toadsworth was scared. "_Fawful?! Do you know what he did?!_"

"Stop worrying, by boogity. Fawful tried some of the tea, and he was fine,"

Toadsworth was still frightened. Toadbert put the teapot and the teacups on the ground and poured some tea into a teacup. He picked up the teacup and gave it to Toadsworth.

"Drink this tea, by boogity,"

Toadsworth scooted back a little bit. "Are you mad?! Do you know what could happen?! I could get the Blorbs or something! You must be…"

What interrupted him was Toadbert pouring the tea into his mouth. He swallowed the tea and let the flavor sink into his tongue. The tea was sweet, but it had a bit of a spicy taste to it. It had a little bit of a mint flavor, mixed with a strawberry taste. It was an unusual taste for tea, but it was satisfying.

Nothing happened to Toadsworth, either. He was fine. He didn't puff up or anything, and he didn't feel ill. It was real tea, not another trick caused by the smiling Beanish.

"This tea is unusual, but certainly relaxing," he said, "You should try this tea"

Toadbert gave the teacup to Toadsworth and grabbed another cup. He poured some tea into the teacup and drank some of the relaxing liquid.

"By boogity, you're right," he replied, "Unusual, but relaxing"

Finding out that the tea was safe to drink, Toadsworth and Toadbert drank some tea and talked about how life was. They didn't have any stress during their conversation, and Toadsworth even forgot what he was worrying about. Little did they know about the penguin that was watching them through the door that was ajar.

"Ugh, why couldn't we put Blorb Mushrooms in the tea?! I want to see them get the Blorbs!" the penguin complained.

The Star Sprite that was next to her just said, "Let them relax, Madz. That's what Toadsworth needs"

**There's my theme! The penguin is my OC, Madz, the penguin who loves sick people. The Star Sprite is Starlow, a canon character that doesn't really like Luigi (until Dream Team, where that fact was forgotten for the second half of the game). Madz loves sick people and she planned the Blorbs. In my headcanon, she and Dr. Toadley revived Fawful, Midbus, and the Blorbs. So, yes, that's what I need to tell you.**

**I have never tried tea, so I had to guess what it tasted like. Sorry if I got it wrong. I usually just get a glass of water. No tea, no coffee, and no soda. Just plain water.**

**I hope you guys like this chapter! Toadsworth really needs to not worry so much. Just let it go, Toadsworth. (Frozen fans: Let it go, let it go, can't hold it back anymore!)**


	5. Books

**I'm sooo sorry I took such long a time to write this theme! Being a bookworm, I thought it would be easy to come up with a good idea for this one, but for a while I just couldn't bring myself to sit down and write anything.**

**After seeing what this theme was, I instantly thought of Kamek's Library from Mario Party DS. The only problem was, how could I make a story using that setting? Then somehow this happened.**

**Here's theme 5: Books.**

* * *

Books are amazing things. They take us places we could never hope to go ourselves. They can show us the past and give us ideas of what the future might hold. They can take us to parts of the world we want to visit, but don't have the means to do so. But more than that, books are an escape from our everyday lives. Whether living a boring life or a stressful one, there's a book out there for anyone to escape to for a few hours. And for Kamek, books were the only way to forget about his busy and stress-filled life.

After a tiring day of keeping an eye on Bowser's children, or doing what he could to help kidnap Princess Peach, there was nothing the Magikoopa wanted more than to settle down in his library with a good book and a relaxing cup of tea or, on occasions when he wanted something sweeter, hot chocolate.

Kamek's personal library–which also served as his study–had many kinds of books. Of course there quite a few books on magic and spells, but he also had books on history, and some story books, most of which were considered to be classics. He even had a couple of cookbooks, but he rarely looked through those. He wasn't one for cooking, and couldn't even remember where or why he had gotten them.

Evenings were the only time he had to himself to read, but Kamek wouldn't have had it any other way. He found the late evening to be a very good time for unwinding. And after an hour or two of reading, he could go straight to bed, feeling completely relaxed.

One night, Kamek was lost in a book about the history of the Mushroom Kingdom when a child's voice spoke.

"What'cha doing?"

The Maigkoopa lowered his book and saw Bowser Jr. standing there.

"What are you doing in here?" he asked, but not unkindly. He had never outright banned the Koopalings from his study, but he was surprised to see Bowser Jr. had wandered into the room.

"I wanted to see what you do in here every night," the young Koopa explained.

"As you can see, I'm reading a book."

Bowser Jr. made a face. "Books are boring!"

Kamek simply chuckled as he marked his spot and set the book down.

"I see; is that what you think? Have you ever read a book before?"

"Yeah, but it wasn't exciting enough. Running around and playing outside is way more fun than sitting still with some old book."  
"Maybe you just need to find the right book." Kamek stood up and walked to a nearby bookshelf. "Ah, how about this one?" He took a book and went back to his chair.

"What is it?" Bowser Jr. asked.

"Robinson Coopa," Kamek told him. "It's about a Koopa who has some misadventures at sea and eventually has to fend for himself on an island. Pull up that chair over there and I'll read a little of it to you."

Despite his claim that books were boring, Bowser Jr. pulled the seat over to Kamek's chair and sat down. If the Maigkoopa was offering to read aloud to him, he might as well give the story a chance.

So Kamek read for an hour of a young Koopa who had sneaked away from his family's home to go sailing out at sea. From there the Koopa had one misfortune after another with a bit of good luck here and there. Finally the grandfather clock in the room stuck nine, causing Kamek to look up, startled.

"Goodness, it's that late already? You should be off to bed now. If you like the story so far you may come back tomorrow night and I'll read some more."

He saw that Bowser Jr. went to bed and made sure the other Koopa children were in their beds as well before returning to his own book, wondering if Bowser Jr. would come to hear more of Robinson Coopa's tail.

To his surprise–and rather to his delight–the youngster came to his room at the same time as the previous night, wanting to hear more of the story. With a smile, Kamek picked up the book, for he hadn't moved it the from the coffee table just in case, and read for an hour.

This went on for a few more night until they reached the end of the book. After reading the final words, Kamek shut the book and looked at Bowser Jr.

"Well, child? Do you still think books are boring?"

Bowser Jr. fidgeted a little. "No...I guess not." He looked up at the elderly Magikoopa with hopeful eyes. "Will you read another story tomorrow night?"

"I suppose I could. But run along to bed now." He gave the Koopa a pat on the head and sent him off to bed.

With a chuckle, Kamek put Robinson Coopa back on the bookshelf and searched for another book Bowser Jr. might enjoy. He hadn't expected the youngster who had thought books to be dull would want to hear the end of the story. Let alone another one.

Books are amazing things, indeed.

* * *

**Yes, Robinson Coopa is a parody of Robinson Crusoe. A book which I've been reading, by the way. I haven't finished it yet, though. XD**

**I thought using the last name Coopa was clever. You know, because the main character is a Koopa, but I made it start with a C like Crusoe?...yeah, nevermind. I'm sure at least half of the reader got the joke.**

**~Dawn**


	6. Water

**This is Madz again. Some of you may be wondering how I get Dawn's documents for her chapters. Here's how I do it (I had to do trial and error):**

**1\. Make a connection with Dawn on the DocX feature**

**2\. She sends a document**

**3\. I copy the document by viewing it, highlighting all of the document, right clicking, and selecting "Copy"**

**4\. Here's the trial and error part. I do not select "Copy and Paste" on Doc Manager. Instead, I paste it onto a new document in Microsoft Word and then upload the file. Otherwise, it has tons of code on it.**

**5\. I look at the document and edit stuff that I need to edit (like making author's notes bold)**

**6\. I do what I would normally do: add it as a new chapter.**

**That's it. That's all I need to do. Now, I shall explain the new theme: water. Water is a resource that most living things need. A planet with water means that the planet may have life. Nobody knows for sure, but the viruses might be aliens. This theme stars the viruses from Dr. Mario. I hope you enjoy, and if you're thinking about doing a fanfiction with someone, take my advice.**

Plack Beach was a beach that had teeth on it. Sometimes dubbed, "A dentist's nightmare", it had tons of two things: teeth and viruses.

The viruses would go look for people on the beach to make sick. To give the visitors an illness, all they need to do is bite them. No matter how many Toads warn the visitors about the viruses, there are still people that go there.

One day, three viruses were looking for their next victim. The viruses' names were Chill, the Blue virus, Fever, the Red virus, and Weird, the Yellow virus. Chill was the leader, Fever was the brains, and Weird was the one who caused trouble in the group.

While they were looking for their victim, Fever spoke up. "Chill, the location of the visitor is unknown. Your description on our victim is vague, and…"

"I just said make anyone but viruses sick!" yelled Chill, "Do I need to be more specific?"

They both looked at Weird biting the sand. Weird looked at them with a sad expression.

"The sand isn't getting sick, Chill!" said Weird, who sounded upset.

"Make something alive sick!" shouted Chill. The moment after he shouted, a voice was heard. It sounded like the voice belonged to someone who knew French, because the accent was a French accent.

"Oui! Zis block! Non, zis rare block! Oui, I found it!"

All three viruses turned their heads to an island that was most likely a few meters away. There was a guy made of blocks on the island, along with several other regular yellow blocks surrounding him. However, the block the guy was holding was green with a sideways tornado on it.

"Perfect! We found an organism that we can give a malady to! Influenza might be the valid illness to give him," said Fever with glee.

Confused by the words Fever chose, Chill yelled, "Start speaking my language, not your smart language for college students!"

"Look, blue stuff!" exclaimed Weird.

They looked at what Weird was pointing to. He wasn't biting the sand anymore, but his eyes were staring at the ocean. Despite it having calm waves today, the ocean was always intimidating to the viruses. This was because they didn't know how to swim, and the ocean had many dangers that no virus wants to see.

The viruses soon realized that the island was a few meters away from the shore, with the ocean surrounding it.

"That blue stuff is the ocean, Weird!" shouted Chill, who was starting to get annoyed.

"Ocean?!" exclaimed Weird, "It's not pretty anymore!"

"Don't fret, Weird!" reassured Fever, "We'll examine the beach so we can get to the medium-sized island!"

"Hey, I do the commanding here, not you!" Chill yelled, "Come on, let's find a bridge or a boat or something"

All the viruses started looking for something that could get them to the island. Chill tried to find a bridge, Fever tried to find supplies to make a boat, and Weird tried to find a portal that could get them to the island (Weird reads a lot of comic books). Soon, Chill found something that could help them get to the block guy.

"Come over here!"

Fever and Weird walked over to Chill and saw a rope that connected the two islands. The rope wasn't tied to anything on the shore, but it was tied to a tooth on the island.

"If we have good balance, we can finally bite him!"

Fever shook his head (or body) and said, "My calculations say one has to pull the rope so we can hopefully get across,"

"So only two can go?"

Fever nodded. Chill looked at Weird and commanded, "Weird, you pull the rope! The rest will walk to the island"

"I feel important, Chill!" exclaimed Weird before he pulled the rope. The rope was now sturdy enough to walk on. Chill hopped on the rope and signaled Fever to do the same. Once both were on the rope, they started walking.

When they were halfway through the water, Weird wanted to go to the island, too. Ignoring how important pulling the rope was, he let go of it and ran onto the rope. He kept on running, not falling off due to how fast he was.

When the two viruses noticed that the rope was sinking, they looked at the shore. Weird wasn't pulling it anymore; he was running on it. When he ran into them, the two viruses fell into the ocean.

As the two viruses were struggling to keep afloat, Weird stopped and stared at Chill and Fever.

"I wanna join to!" Weird shouted before he jumped in with them. Now Weird tried to keep afloat by struggling with them. They all thought they would drown, until a Cheep Cheep rose from underwater in front of them.

"Umm, excuse me, will you kindly not devour us and help us get to the island?" asked Fever politely.

The Cheep Cheep didn't listen, and he opened his mouth to swallow them whole. The viruses tried to get away, but the Cheep Cheep managed to get them all in his mouth. Hearing the cries for help in his mouth, he swallowed them so that he wouldn't have to hear the noise.

The block man noticed the Cheep Cheep and shouted, "I'm stuck on zee island! Help!"

The fish would help him, but he suddenly got a terrible stomachache. He descended back underwater, hoping that the water would do something to heal his stomach pains.

**After you read that, did you notice something familiar about the virus trio? I based their personalities after the Eds from Ed, Edd, 'n Eddy. One's the leader, one's the brains, and the other's the dumb one. I used to love that show when I was little (I loved it until the show ended and BIS came out. Then I got into Mario), so why not make the viruses like the Eds? Come on, it's for my childhood!**

**The next theme is Sick, and Dawn's doing that one. Knowing Dawn, she'll make a good story with that theme. Read her other fanfictions and you'll see what I mean (Most are Mario, but some, like Things That Shouldn't be Hidden, aren't Mario fanfictions, but I still like them).**

**We already finished Theme 6! Also, this fanfiction has over 200 views! This fanfiction gets views really quickly, much quicker than the Madz and Starlow series. (3 and 9 have over 1,000 views, so I guess people love Dreamstar) I hope you guys like the fanfiction! My favorite theme is Flowers, by the way.**


	7. Sick

**Eep! I took way too long to write this! DX**

**Sorry, everyone; I didn't mean to take such a long time. I thought about writing a story where someone gets a bellyache, but then I decided to do something different. Maybe soon I'll think about writing another bellyache one-shot for my account. ;)**

**For this theme I wrote something that I really love, but I've never written it before. Parental!Cackletta and Fawful! I'm a sucker for family type stories.**

**Please enjoy theme 7: Sick.**

* * *

Cackletta stared at the child lying on her couch and wondered once again what had made her bring him home. While taking a walk through Chucklehuck Woods that morning, she had found him unconscious under a tree. Thinking he looked too young to be alone, she picked him up gently and carrying him to her house. There wasn't much she could do to help him until he woke up, so for now she sat in a near by chair and kept an eye on him.

Already she had dried him off the best she could, for lying in the grass after last night's rain had made him quite wet. Although, for all she knew, he had out when it was raining. The sight of the boy's raggedy clothes gave Cackletta the impression that he had been on his own for a while. And he was such a light, tiny thing, as if he wasn't being fed very well.

The little Bean suddenly gave a sleepy groan and slowly opened his eyes.

"Well, good morning," Cackletta said. "I suppose you'll be wanting these." She reached over to a coffee table and grabbed a pair of glasses she had removed from the boy so he wouldn't ruin them by sleeping with them on.

He accepted them and, blinking his aqua colored eyes, put them back on his face.

"Where...am I?" he asked, speaking in the Beanish language.

The Beanish woman sighed. She hadn't spoken the language in a while as she preferred English. Searching her memory to find the right words, she said Beanish, "You are in my home. Do you know English?"

"Yes," the boy replied. "But I have been told it is not so good."

"That does not matter to me; my Beanish is a bit rusty."

"What are you meaning?" the boy asked, this time speaking in rather broken English. "You have the speaking of it beautifully!"

The woman smiled a bit. "Thank you. What's your name, child?"

"I am being known as Fawful."

"I see. Fawful, can you tell me what you were doing out in the forest all by yourself?"

"I had the napping after a taking a walk of longness."

"Weren't you walking with anyone? Maybe a friend or a family member?"

"No. I am not having friends or family."

"How old are you?"

"Seven."

Cackletta frowned. Seven was far too young for someone to have to look after themselves. And what had happened to the poor child's family, anyway? She thought it best not to ask just yet.

"What is _your _name being?" Fawful asked, clearly curious in the way that children often were.

The woman looked surprised. "My name? My name is Cackletta."

The boy thought this over for a few moments then smiled.

"Cackletta! It is being a name of much prettiness!"

Cackletta blushed slightly. "Oh, well...thank you, Fawful."

The first person to flatter her in years and he was only a child. Then again, kids were always saying kind things about adults they like. It couldn't have meant anything other then the child instantly having a liking for her.

Without warning, Fawful had a sudden coughing fit. Cackletta reached out to gently pat his back.

"Are you alright?" she asked, feeling a little worried for her new friend.

"I have fineness," the boy said with a final cough.

"You don't sound fine," Cackletta commented. "Is your throat bothering you?"

"...a little." the boy admitted.

The woman gently put her hand on the child's forehand and noted that he felt a bit warm.

"I think you might be sick. Just wait here; I'll make some tea that should help you to feel better." She got up and went into the kitchen to heat up some water.

While she waited for the tea kettle to whistle, she wondered what she should do with Fawful. For now she would take care of him, but once he was over his illness, what would he do? If what he said about not having friends or family was true, he probably didn't have anywhere to go. But if he had nowhere to call home, did he just spend his life wandering around the kingdom?

_Maybe...I could take him in and raise him myself_, she thought. _After all, he'll need someone to look after him. And it does get lonely here..._

The kettle whistled, so Cackletta put her thoughts aside for the time being and poured some hot water into a mug before adding a teabag and going back to the main room of her home.

Fawful was still sitting on the couch, but now he had a book in his lap, giving Cackletta the impression he had gotten up to look around while she was in the kitchen. She was about to ask if he could actually read when, to her horror, she noticed the book he had found was one of her spell books.

The boy looked up at her and asked innocently, "Whating is this book for? I don't have the understanding of the words."

"Well, that's um..." Cackletta spoke in a flustered manner. Part of the reason she lived alone in the forest was so she didn't have to hide the fact that she was a witch. The other Beanish in the kingdom would most likely hunt her down if they knew.

"Hmm? What is being the matter, Cackletta?" Fawful looked a little worried.

"It's...a book of spells."

"Spells?"

"Yes. Like what...witches use."

The room was quiet for a few minutes before Fawful spoke again.

"Is Cackletta...a person of witchiness?"

"Y-yes."

"...awesomeness."

"Aren't you...afraid?" Cackletta was somewhere between confused and relieved.

"Noing! That has much coolness!" Fawful looked rather excited now. "I had the thinking that witches were only in the tales of the fairies!"

Cackletta laughed in amusement until Fawful started coughing again.

"Calm down," she said. "You shouldn't get so excited while you're sick. Here, drink some tea."

She gave the boy the mug, which he took, and, after giving thanks, drank some of the hot liquid.

"Is it good?"

"Yesing. I have the thanking of you for making it."

Cackletta watched the boy thoughtfully as he drank.

"Fawful. Where do you plan to go once you're feeling better?"

"Um..." He frowned a bit. "I don't have the knowing..."

"Would you like to stay here with me?"

Fawful's eyes seemed to light up. "Can I? I would be liking that a lot!"

Cackletta chuckled. "Yes. You're so young yet; you need an adult to take care of you. And I could use some company. Will you stay with me?"

The boy grinned at her and nodded happily. Cackletta smiled back.

What had started as her taking in an ill child had turned into a beautiful friendship.

* * *

**Not exactly my **_**best **_**sick fic, but I guess it's not too bad, either.**

**I hope I did alright with writing Fawful's lines. :p**

**~Dawn**


	8. Costumes

**Those were the 7 themes that Dawn and I wrote. Aren't they great? What, you think this is the end? Hahaha, very funny! We've got 93 more themes to go! You just got a taste of what this fanfiction will be like. It's really fun to do the challenge, because you get to write about anything that has to do with a word.**

**This time, the theme is Costumes. I already thought of an idea, but you guys need to know something to avoid criticism on something in the story. For humorous reasons, Mario and Luigi will act like themselves **_**in the Mario and Luigi RPGs, **_**so they will speak in gibberish and have Starlow. Since we got that out of the way, here's the eighth theme!**

"I'm f-f-freezing!"

Starlow was in a snowy place with Mario and Luigi. They were inside a painting in the Mushroom Kingdom called, "Cool, Cool Mountain". For some reason, Mario and Luigi could handle the cold, but she couldn't. Luigi was singing songs from a movie, so Starlow thought he was too distracted to be cold.

After ten minutes of walking, Luigi was starting to sing a song from the movie to Starlow. Like everything Luigi does, this irritated her.

"Luigi! I do _not _want to build a snowman!" she yelled.

Mario started talking in gibberish to Starlow. She didn't know how she understood it, but she told him in her language, "It's just annoying to me. I've seen the movie hundreds of times, so I don't need to hear the songs again"

When Luigi started singing another song from the movie, Starlow got even more annoyed.

"Stop it! I do _not _need to let it go!"

Not watching where she was going, she bumped into something. When the brothers stopped and Starlow looked at what she bumped into, they all saw it was a penguin costume. When they looked around even more, there were two penguin costumes, plus a little one that could fit Starlow.

"What's this?" she asked herself as she floated toward the tiny costume. The Mario Bros. spoke their gibberish before Mario touched one of the costumes. The costume disappeared, and suddenly blinked on him a few times before it was finally on him.

"Yahoo!" exclaimed Mario. Starlow turned around and saw Mario in his penguin costume. Luigi did the same, so now the other costume was on him.

"Oh, you guys are now in your penguin suits!" she exclaimed as she flew up to them. "You want a tutorial on how to use them? It will only take five…"

Suddenly, Luigi grabbed Starlow and dropped her onto the remaining penguin costume. The costume disappeared and blinked a few times around her. She was now in the tiny penguin costume.

"Hey! I didn't tell you about the penguin suits yet!" she yelled, "A five minute tutorial won't waste your time!"

Luigi shook his head and picked up Starlow once again. Like a football, he threw her far away. For a second, she could hear Mario cheering that she was gone. When she couldn't hear him anymore, her body hit the cold snow.

"Ugh…" she moaned as she sat up. She examined her flippers and said to herself, "At least I finally have arms"

She didn't look at her new flippers for long, because it suddenly got dark. Wait, dark? When she looked up, she saw a big, blue penguin blocking the sun.

"Hi, what's your name?" the penguin asked.

Starlow suddenly got nervous. If the penguin knew her real name and the power-up faded away, she might be unsafe because other people knew her name. She had to think of a new, temporary name.

Chippy? Starlow didn't like using the same fake name twice, so that's out. Twenty-four? She didn't know how she thought of that name, but it seemed to unrealistic.

Suddenly, she thought of the perfect name for herself.

"My name is…Madz! Yeah, I'm Madz the Penguin!"

The blue penguin now looked suspicious. "Wait a minute, I know Madz. Isn't her back black instead of blue?"

Starlow was now on autopilot due to how focused she was on hiding herself. "Oh, I got an illness where my back has turned blue. It's called, umm, the Blorbs?"

"Blorbs, eh?" responded the penguin, "Oh, is that some kind of chronic illness or something? Is there a cure? Are you…"

"…some kind of doctor?" interrupted Starlow.

The penguin suddenly got excited and started to tap dance for a few seconds. Starlow didn't know much about "penguin culture", but she thought that meant she was happy.

"You are Madz the Penguin! You caused the Blorbs, right?"

Starlow knew that lying was wrong, but she felt like it was needed at the moment. "Yep, that was me! And I seem to have caught it, except this is its blue, harmless, non-inflated form,"

"Then I have to show you to the penguin doctor! He's been searching for cures for years, and he knows about a star that can cure any disease. He knows you have it!"

_Do I know a doctor like that? _Thought Starlow, but she didn't say that out loud. Instead, she replied, "Umm, my doctor doesn't think I should…"

She was interrupted by the penguin grabbing her flipper and holding her in the air like a doll. "Come on! Let's see the doctor!"

The penguin started running with Starlow in her right flipper. Starlow tried to make her let go, but she couldn't. She realized that this was a bad idea.

"Mario!" she shouted, "And maybe Luigi! Can any of you guys help me?!"

Nobody heard her. She sighed and tried calling again.

"_Mario! Luigi! A penguin has kidnapped me because she thinks I'm someone else!"_

The penguin still didn't seem to notice, and the brothers didn't come to rescue her. She knew that if the doctor found her, he'll know that she's a fake, and bad things will happen. They had to come, so she decided to yell one more time, and only once. If it didn't work, she would let the doctor find out and she'll face the consequences.

"_Mario! Luigi! I'm Starlow! I'm sorry for the tutorials I gave you!_ _Please come back!"_

The penguin heard what she said. She dropped Starlow and scowled at her with her arms crossed.

"You are lying to me because you don't like the doctor?"

Starlow shook her head in fear. "No, it's not like that! I'm not Madz! I don't have the Blorbs! And I…"

Too late; the penguin lifted her foot and was about to stomp on her. Starlow closed her eyes and said her final words in her head.

_Well, this is goodbye. Mario, I'm so sorry I gave you so many tutorials. Luigi, I'm so sorry I went to your house to take care of you went you had that cold. I took care of you the wrong way, Luigi. And…_

Just before she could finish the sentence in her head, she felt somebody grab her and throw her onto something. When she opened her eyes, she was on a penguin's back. However, when she looked to the right, she saw a familiar face.

"Luigi? You're still in the penguin costume?!"

She then heard some familiar gibberish out of nowhere. When she took a few steps just so she could look at the face, she saw who was speaking it and what penguin she was on.

"Mario! You guys came?!"

The penguin got furious at the three of them. "Mario and Green 'Stache?! I've heard of you guys! I get furious when I hear those names!"

Starlow's eyes were wide open with shock. She looked at the brothers and commanded, "Mario! Luigi! Slide on your bellies!"

The Mario Brothers were already on their bellies, so all they had to do was slide away from the penguin. The penguin saw this, so she laid down on her stomach and started sliding after them.

Starlow glanced behind her to see the penguin chasing after them. She had to think of a clever way to escape, but how? She was about to tell the brothers to slide faster, but she noticed Luigi humming a song from the movie again. She smiled when she figured out a new plan that might work.

"Luigi, do you have an Ice Flower?"

Luigi searched in his costume and successfully found an Ice Flower. He spoke in his gibberish again, which roughly translated to, "I think I know what you're thinking"

"Yep," replied Starlow, "Use the power-up!"

Mario opened his eyes with shock. He said, in his gibberish language, "Luigi! How do you know it's safe?!"

Not listening to his brother, Luigi tapped his finger on the Ice Flower. The power up disappeared, along with his penguin costume. Instead, Luigi had a light blue dress on and white, long hair in a braid. Starlow knew the effect of an Ice Flower, but he didn't know it could cause _this _effect.

The brothers stopped sliding, and Luigi stood up and started to sing. As he was singing, he threw balls of ice all over the place, but it was only during certain parts of the song. One of the ice balls hit the penguin, freezing her in a huge, rectangular ice cube.

Starlow was too distracted by Luigi to even notice the penguin. However, after a minute of watching Luigi sing, she knew it was enough.

"Luigi, I think we stopped the penguin,"

Luigi didn't listen to her. He just kept on singing his song and throwing ice balls everywhere. After three minutes that seemed like eternity, Luigi finally stopped singing and he walked over to Starlow.

"Good job Luigi, but I think you sang the song for too long,"

They all looked around them to find most of the penguins frozen in ice cubes. One of the penguins was only around a foot tall, and unlike the rest, she had a black back. It only took a second for Starlow to think of what to say.

"Guys, after acting like her for a minute or two, I can finally say that Luigi froze the real Madz the Penguin,"

**Don't take this story too seriously guys. I made Luigi like Elsa so you guys could laugh. In a serious story, I would never do that. However, this story isn't serious, so why not make a Frozen reference in a humorous story?**

**I'm going to reveal a story that I'm working on and that I might post (if I ever finish it). It's a Pokemon story, and I'm going to work on the whole thing before I post it. If I never post it, that means I'm not doing it anymore. If I'm still working on it, then I'll reveal more of the story to you guys via Authors Notes.**

**I hope you laughed at the story, and that you enjoyed Dawn's Sick theme (no pun intended). Actually, I hope you enjoy all themes so far, including 7 and 8.**


	9. Blue

**I was lazy...again. :/**

**I got the idea for this one-shot when I thought about something that happened in my old story ****Interviewing the Cast of Bowser's Inside Story****. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Here's theme number 9: Blue.**

* * *

Princess Peach slowly opened her eyes then blinked a few times against the bright sunlight shining through her window. After giving a sleepy yawn, she smiled to herself. It was another beautiful day in the Mushroom Kingdom.

She sat up, stretched, then went to her closet to get dressed. Looking at her usual outfit–a pink dress that went down to her feet–she frowned thoughtfully. It wasn't that she disliked it; she had worn that same dress for many years. Maybe it was time for a change. At least for one day.

She had other outfits besides the dress, but they were all for sporting events. She couldn't just wear them like everyday-clothes. So the only other option was...

"Time to go shopping!" she exclaimed gleefully.

After a quick but filling breakfast, she went to Toad Town Mall and walked around before stopping at a fancy-looking woman's store.

"Hello, Princess," a salesclerk greeted her. "Looking for anything special today?"

"I'm looking for a new dress," Peach explained. "Preferably in a color other than pink."

The salesclerk looked surprised. "But why, Princess? Your current dress is lovely!"

"Thank you, but I feel like wearing something different for a change. And pink is just...overrated?"

The salesclerk, whose name was Nina, laughed. "I understand. Don't worry, I'll help you to find a new dress you enjoy."

Nina led Peach to the back of the store where there was an array of colorful dresses. Amazingly, they all looked similar to the dress she was already wearing. She chose not to comment on this fact seeing as having a dress that resembled the princess's was probably "in" at the time.

Catching the look on Peach's face, Nina said, "Did you want to look for a different style as well as a different color?"

"I suppose so. I might as well go all the way with having a new look."

"Very well. Then if you would please step over here, we have some lovely dresses I think you'll like."

They went over to a wall on the west side of the store.

"Oh my..." Peach said with a soft sigh. "They look beautiful!"

Nina took a dress off the wall and handed it to the princess. "Would you like to try one on? I have a feeling this color will look wonderful on you."

Peach took the dress, found a changing room, and wasted no time trying it on. Once she was wearing it, she studied herself in the mirror.

It was a lovely shade of sky blue. The sleeves were longer on this dress; they went all the way to her wrists and weren't puffy at the shoulders. It didn't puff out at the waist to form a tent-like cover around her legs, either. The length was nice, going down to cover her ankles but allowing her shoes to be viewed. Over all, it wasn't as fancy as her usual dress. But that was alright; which not shouting out her status as princess, it still gave the appearance of an important person.

"How do I look?" Peach asked as she walked out of the changing room for Nina to see.

Nina took one look at the princess and smiled.

"Princess Peach, it looks great on you! I knew that color would work well for you."

The princess smiled back. "Thank you. I think I'll buy it."

After put her old dress back on, Peach bought the blue dress then went to a shoe store to find new shoes to go with her dress.

"Perfect," Peach said to herself, looking in the mirror on her closet door.

After going back her castle, she went straight to her room to change into her new outfit. Because her new dress had long sleeves, there was no need for elbow-length gloves so she found white gloves that only covered her hands. She had also pinned her sapphire brooch onto her new dress.

With her new outfit complete, the princess went to take a walk around Toad Town to see what her subjects thought of her new clothes. Before she could leave, however, she ran into Toadsworth.

"Goodness, Princess," he exclaimed. "What happened to your dress?"

"I bought a new one for a change of pace," she answered. "What do you think of it?"

Toadsworth personally preferred her pink dress, as he was used to seeing her in it, but it wasn't his place to tell her how to dress anymore so he answered honestly, "Well, I think it looks quite nice."

"Thank you, Toadsworth," Peach said happily.

After informing her adviser of her plan to take a walk, Peach smiled and bid Toadsworth farewell.

As soon as she entered Toad Town, it seemed that all of the Toads going about their usual day-time activities noticed the princess's new dress.

"What a beautiful dress!" one Toad said.

"And such a nice color," another added. "To be honest, I could never imagine you wearing anything in a color besides pink. But blue is a nice color for you, Princess."

"Thank you, both of you." Peach smiled at them. "Which dress do you two like better: this one or my pink one?"

The two Toads looked at each other before looking back at the princess.

"Well...it's hard to like one more than the other," the second Toad said. "They're both very pretty dresses." The first Toad nodded in agreement.

"I see... Well, thank you for your opinions."

Peach walked around the town, stopping occasionally to ask a Toad if they liked her new blue dress and which of her two dresses they liked the most, but it seemed that everyone liked both dresses equally. By the time she got to Toad Town Park, Peach was beginning to wonder if the Toads were just trying not to offend her by saying one of her dresses was better than the other.

The princess loved her new blue dress, but if her subjects thought she looked better in her usual pink one she would gladly wear it again, saving the blue one for special events. But no one would favor one over the other out loud.

While walking past the playground were little child were playing, Peach felt someone tug at her dress and looked down. A female Toad who looked to be about six or seven was looking up at her.

"Hello, there," the princess said with a smile. "Is something wrong?"

"How come your clothes are blue?" the little girl asked.

"I bought some new clothes," Peach explained. "Do you like this dress?"

"Yeah," the child answered, "but what was wrong with your other one?"

"Nothing was wrong with it. I just wanted to try a new look for a little while. Do you like the pink dress more than this one?"

The little girl nodded. "It makes you look more like a princess."

Princess Peach smiled. Finally, what sounded like an honest opinion.

"If that's the case then starting tomorrow I'll save this dress for special occasions."

"Okay." The child giggled. "Bye-bye, Miss Princess."

Peach smiled again as she watched the little Toad run off to play with her friends. She had been right; the pink _did _make her more like a princess. And seeing as she was one, it was only right if she looked like one, too. But at least she would have another dress to wear if she wanted a change again.

* * *

**Went a little ****The Emperor's New Clothes**** at the end there. Also, not counting my author's notes, this one is 1,234 words! XD**

**...okay, so I did some editing to make it that way since it was was close anyway. Xp**

**~Dawn**


End file.
